RAMEN
by FayRin D Fluorite
Summary: — Tiba-tiba terlintas ide gila di kepalanya. Bagaimana jika dia mengisi perut karet itu dari 'jalan lain' dan 'cara yang lain' ? Mungkin dengan cara itu Naruto akan berhenti makan terlalu banyak/ just a mild story about SASUNARU/ Oneshot/ DLDR!


**RAMEN**

 **.**

 **NARUTO © MK**

 **.**

 **Warning : Shounen ai, male x male, typo, miss typo, ooc etc.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto membuka _box_ pembungkus _ramen_ , lalu mengeluarkan isinya. Tangan-nya dengan gesit menuang dua mangkuk _ramen_ menjadi satu, hingga isinya meluap dan hampir tumpah. Menundukkan wajah lalu dengan antusias mulai membuka mulut lebar-lebar untuk melahapnya.

Segera saja _ramen_ dengan isi _menma, chashu, megi, narutomaki, nori, dan tamago_ itu masuk ke dalam mulut Naruto.

Sasuke mengernyit, bagaimana bisa mulut Naruto yang mungil muat melahap _ramen_ sebanyak itu? Dua mangkuk dicampur manjadi satu pula. Apa mulut Naruto tidak kram?

Hari itu Naruto datang ke apartemen Sasuke untuk belajar. Tapi di tengah aktivitas belajar mereka, tiba-tiba Naruto mengeluh lapar.

Sasuke menyajikan sepiring _sandwich_ buatan sendiri, dan Naruto memakan hampir semuanya— _minus_ dua potong yang dimakan Sasuke. Meski begitu, Naruto masih saja merengek lapar.

Karena persediaan cemilan di kulkas Sasuke habis, Sasuke berinisiatif untuk memesan _ramen delivery_. 20 menit kemudian pesanannya tiba di apartemen dan langsung diserbu oleh Naruto.

Sasuke meraih semangkuk _ramen_ dan memakannya dengan kalem. _Onix_ -nya memperhatikan gerak-gerik kekasihnya. Melihat kedua pipi Naruto yang menggembung saat mengunyah, menandakan mulut pemuda itu sangat penuh.

Saat Naruto menelan _ramen_ ke dalam kerongkongan kecilnya, Sasuke menahan nafas. Bagaimana jika makanan itu tersangkut di tenggorokan Naruto dan membuatnya tersedak? Tapi apa yang dibayangkan Sasuke tidak terjadi dan Naruto baik-baik saja.

"Pelan-pelan makannya." Sasuke mencoba memperingatkan, yang hanya dijawab dengan gumaman ' _nyam-nyam_ ' oleh Naruto.

Sasuke mendesah, dalam hatinya selalu merasa heran. Bagaimana bisa tubuh Naruto tetap kurus meski memiliki nafsu makan sebesar itu? Kemana perginya semua makanan yang dikonsumsi Naruto jika tubuhnya masih saja sekurus itu? Apa Naruto cacingan?

Kenapa juga Naruto begitu rakus? Padahal Naruto baru saja memakan sepiring _sandwich_ dan _dango_ ukuran jumbo, tapi masih saja merasa lapar. Apa perut Naruto terbuat dari karet?

Naruto telah selesai dengan dua mangkuk _ramen_ -nya. Bersiap untuk melahap ramen yang tersisa. Sasuke menaikkan alisnya melihat cara makan Naruto yang mirip orang kelaparan.

"Dobe, kenapa makanmu banyak sekali?" Tanpa ragu Sasuke menanyakan apa yang tersimpan dalam pikirannya.

Naruto menatap Sasuke sejenak lalu tertawa. "Teme, aku kan masih dalam masa pertumbuhan jadi wajar kalau makanku banyak." Naruto kembali melahap _ramen_ -nya dengan hikmat.

Sasuke mendengus geli.

Apanya yang dalam masa pertumbuhan? Jika dibandingkan dengan dia, Neji, atau Shikamaru yang sama-sama dalam masa pertumbuhan, porsi makan mereka jelas tidak sebanyak Naruto. Jadi alasan dalam masa pertumbuhan itu hanyalah alasan yang dibuat-buat Naruto saja.

Memang dasar Naruto saja yang perut karet.

 _Box ramen_ telah kosong, isinya yang lima mangkuk itu empat mangkuknya telah masuk ke perut Naruto sendiri, sementara Sasuke hanya kebagian satu mangkuk. Sasuke tidak protes karena tahu, dia tidak akan sanggup menghabiskan semua sendiri. Sasuke berfikir, Naruto pasti sudah kenyang dan mereka bisa melanjutkan kegiatan belajar mereka lagi.

Tapi dugaannya salah.

"Teme, aku mau _ice cream_."

"Apa?" Kedua alis Sasuke menukik, menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Memangnya kau masih lapar?"

"Hehe... sudah lumayan kenyang sih, tapi masih pengen makan _ice cream_ ." Naruto nyengir tanpa dosa.

"Astaga, Dobe. Masih belum cukup kamu makan sebanyak itu?" Sasuke geleng-geleng kepala, tidak habis pikir dengan nafsu makan Naruto yang _over dosis._

"Tapi Teme, aku mau makanan penutup." Naruto mulai merajuk. Bibirnya maju beberapa senti.

"Tidak boleh! Kau sudah terlalu banyak makan. Apa kamu tidak tahu? Kebanyakan makan bisa memicu kegemukan dan penyakit _diabetes_ , " jawab Sasuke ketus.

Sungguh, Sasuke bukan tidak mampu membeli _ice cream_ atau Sasuke pelit. Tapi Sasuke hanya khawatir dengan masa depan kekasihnya nanti. Terlalu _over_ dalam hal makan memang bisa menyebabkan banyak penyakit di kemudian hari.

"Pokoknya aku mau makan _ice cream_." Naruto masih bersikeras. Iris safirnya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Sasuke membuang nafas. Lelah dengan sikap keras kepala Naruto. Iris kelamnya kembali menatap Naruto. Pandangannya jatuh pada perut kekasihnya yang masih saja datar meski telah terisi banyak makanan.

Tiba-tiba terlintas ide gila di kepalanya. Bagaimana jika dia mengisi perut karet itu dari 'jalan lain' dan 'cara yang lain'? Mungkin dengan cara itu Naruto akan berhenti makan terlalu banyak.

Dengan seringai kecil Sasuke menyibak poninya.

"Kau mau _ice cream_ , Dobe?"

Merasa keinginannya dikabulkan, Naruto langsung mengangguk antusias.

Sasuke tersenyum misterius ke arah Naruto. "Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kita makan."

"Yes!" sorak Naruto.

"Ikuti aku."

Naruto berdiri dari duduknya dan mengekori pemuda berambut _emo_ itu. Sasuke menuntun Naruto menuju kamar tidur, membuat Naruto heran.

"Teme, bukannya kita mau makan _ice cream?_ Kenapa ke kamar?"

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab, tangannya sibuk mengunci pintu.

"Bukankah kau masih lapar, Dobe? Jadi aku akan mengisi perut karetmu itu dengan cara yang berbeda."

"Huh? Apa maksudmu?"

Sasuke tidak bicara, hanya menyeringai ke arah Naruto. Lalu tanpa basi-basi segera membanting tubuh Naruto ke atas ranjang.

 **.**

 **End**

 **.**

 **A/N : sebenarnya ini editan dari fanfic Fay di fandom Free! berjudul 'Pizza'. Fay rombak sedikit, mengganti Pizza dengan Ramen agar lebih sesuai.**

 **Kalian tau kan apa maksudnya 'mengisi perut dengan cara lain dan jalan lain'? *rolling. (Tapi bukan m-preg ya...)**

 **Hanya sebuah cerita ringan buat nambah asupan. Semoga kalian suka.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca. Jangan lupa luangkan waktu 1 menit di kotak review.**


End file.
